Liar Liar
by Blueberryymuffin
Summary: A new girl comes to town and claims that she never lies. So when she finds out about the supernatural will she start lying to protect her friends? I only own my imagination and the OC's that come with it. OC/Derek
1. Chapter 1

"Hi, um I was wondering if you could give us a hand? it seems our van broke down." The woman points in the direction of the van. The man who opened the door peers over his shoulder to see if his son was still asleep. "Sure." He takes his coat and closes the door behind him. "You got cables?"

The woman smiles widely, "Yes, my husband keeps them in the glove department." He nods his head and they saunter over to the dark blue van. "You new in town?"

"Yes, how did you know?" She tenses slightly but it was too dark for him to notice. "The boxes" he points to the boxes flooding the van. "Oh." She shakes her head and chuckles. He smirks a little then shuts the van's hood. "Yep, battery's dead. I'll be right back."

He turns around and walks up the driveway to retrieve his cruiser. He starts the engine then backs out to align their cars. "Alright soon you'll be good to go." He walks over to the hood and attaches each jumper.

"Mom?" A young woman walks over to them with an exasperated sigh."Oh good you found someone." The girl gives him a tentative smile then hands her mother a cellphone "Your phone is dead"

"Again?" The woman rapidly taps buttons to confirm that what her daughter said is correct. "I just charged it."

"Maybe if we had a backup we could-"

"No, not another word I'm not getting you a phone."

The man cut in, "Maybe we should see if it will start." The woman gives him a sheepish look and rushes over to start the van. The engine starts and the woman sighs with relief. "Thank you so much. I was thinking that our first morning here would be spent hitchhiking." he gives a tired chuckle then holds out his hand for her to shake. "Well let me be the first to welcome you both to Beacon Hills." The girl gives him a polite smile and a thank you then heads over to the passenger side of the van.

"Did you get them?" the mother asks after the girl enters the vehicle. The girl waits until they are out of sight of the sheriff's house before taking out her phone to begin the next level on Angry Birds.

"Of course."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"When is dad coming?" I spin around in an office chair to face my mother who was currently looking for a house we could live in while in Beacon Hills. "Not sure. He said it would take a few days."

I stretch my arms above my head before sauntering over to the photos hanging on the wall. Hmm cute couple shame about their loss. They just left for the funeral before we arrived so that gives us a few hours to use their computer then get out. I pick up a framed picture beside a lamp and frown. Ok maybe less time then I thought. "Ok I found a few places. Not too poor and not too rich."

I turn the laptop my way. "Do we have to do average?" I look at my mother with wide eyes. "Again?"

"I know, I know. It didn't go so well last time but maybe we can stay here a bit longer." She rubs my back soothingly. "I promise not to go overboard." I roll my eyes good-naturedly at her then focus back on the screen. "I choose that one." I point with the mouse cursor. "Good choice." She schedules a viewing time for the house while I grab something to eat downstairs.

I offer her the other half of the croissant when she meets me back at the van. "How many did you take?" I look at the other croissant falling out of my bag then nudge it back in with my foot. "Just two" She sighs as we pull out of the cover the trees provided us behind the house. "We're getting sloppy."

* * *

Chapters will get longer and follow the series, it's just that I'm going into a writing frenzy and I love it.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I smirk at the newly made keys made from the clay impressions I took of the keys for the sheriff's station and his house. Thankfully he didn't lock the door behind him when he helped my mother with the van last night, so getting in was easy and the keys were just laying on his kitchen table. I grabbed them, made impressions of each key and joined them both at the van. Frankly it was too easy and boring.

We listen to the police scanner for an opportunity to sneak into the station. When finally that chance arrived in the form of a dead body. Well, half a dead body, but I'm not complaining it just makes it even more convenient. They'll be busy looking for the other half of a body and we will get what we came for. It's a win-win situation. Except for whoever died of course, but like I said I'm not complaining, I'll take any opportunity that arises.

I watch the remaining cops leave the station before my mom makes her way to the front door and catches it just as it was about to close. I roll my eyes when the last man leaving doesn't even notice her presence. Amateurs. I'm beginning to get annoyed with these cops. I follow behind her when she reaches the woman at the front desk. "Hi. May I use your bathroom?" I ask. The woman nods and leads me to the bathroom before heading back over to my mother.

I make my way to the back room while my mother distracts the woman at the front desk. I use each key until it opens the door. I flip through the files in the filing cabinet searching through all the surnames we used throughout the years but I can't find our file. "Where is it?" I mutter under my breath while becoming slightly panicked. It has to be here! Every city and town we've gone through has a file on my dad ever since the incident in Florida. I take a deep breath then let it out slowly. One of the first rules of doing what we do is to not panic when something goes wrong. I put everything back as it was when I first entered the room then lock the door behind me.

I return to the front. "Ready to go?" My mother asks and I nod. They exchange phone numbers while I head back to the van. "Did you find it?" My mother questions when she doesn't see the file in my hands. I shake my head in response.

What do we do now?

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
